Once Upon A Break
by J Lokidottir
Summary: AU SuperWhoLock one-shot. Written for my English satire project on homework over spring break. Rated K-plus for general oddness.


_So this is my first story to be published here and it was a school assignment that I turned into SuperWhoLock way way way AU. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Once Upon A Break

"Ok, students, over spring break I'm not going to assign a lot. All you need to do is read the next 3 chapters of _Lord of the Flies_ and write a two page paper on the symbolism of the book so far." the 10th grade English teacher, Tim Moriarty, told his final period class. "I expect all of your papers to be turned in on Monday. No extensions." he added looking at his "trouble" students, Rose Smith and Dean Noble. Mentally, Mr. Moriarty wished they were like their twins, Molly and Sam. Rose and Dean were cousins who both had twins. Dean's identical twin, Sam, and Rose's fraternal twin, Molly, were both model students. They never missed a class, always turned in homework on time, and never talked back. Mr. Moriarty sighed subconsciously when the bell rang, releasing him from his students for 9 whole days.

Dean jumped up when the bell rang, grabbing his cousin, Rose, and bolting for their lockers. He was so ready to leave this place and go on vacation to Disney World. They had been planning this for months.

"DEAN!" he heard his younger brother, Sam, call out. Dean turned to look at the sea of people and saw his extremely tall brother's head poking out over the crowd. Sam seemed to have noticed Dean at the same time and fought through the roaring mass of humans. Dean saw Molly attached to Sam's side, as she tried to avoid human contact with most of the people. Molly was one of the shyest humans Dean had ever known. She was almost the exact opposite of her sister, who was outspoken and very personable. Rose and Dean were often taken for twins just like Molly and Sam. Even though Sam and Dean were identical, people rarely assumed they were twins because of their opposite personalities.

"Dean, why did you run out so fast?" Sam asked as soon as he helped Molly to escape the river of people. "I'm the one with the keys. It's not like you could get anywhere without me." Dean scowled at the reminder that Sam had the keys to his baby.

"Fine, lead on, Gigantor the talking moose." Dean said, gesturing for Sam to lead the group of cousins to the car owned by the Noble twins.

"Fine, Squirrel." Sam snipped back at him. Dean grinned back, knowing that Sam would only get sarcastic with him. They all got to the car and drove home. Molly and Rose's parents were living in London for work, so the twins were living with their cousins. As soon as they pulled into the garage, the Noble parents, John and Mary, started loading their suitcases into the car.

"We are running late, we need to hurry to the airport." John said as they finished loading the car. The two sets of twins climbed out of the smaller car and put their backpacks into the van.

"Alright kids, let's head out." John said clapping his hands together. After they finally got to the airport and into their plane, Molly and Sam pulled their homework assignments out.

"Ok, so what all do we need to do for our classes" Sam asked looking at his list of homework assignments.

"For English, we have the reading and the paper. For history, we have to read the chapter on the French Revolution. Oh, and write all the vocab words. Uh, for Math, we have those 40 algebra problems, and those ten graphing problems. For Spanish, we have to translate those three pages from Spanish back to English. For science, we need to read the chapter and answer the 10 questions, along with the vocabulary words. In language arts, we need to write the twenty meaningful sentences." Molly listed. Dean, who was sitting behind them with Rose, let out a squeal of surprise.

"How are we going to finish all of that in the 5 hours?" Rose questioned. Sam shrugged before looking at the list.

"I think if we were to read the chapters, and make notes of the symbolism, we can get English out of the way. Um, after that we should do science and figure everything else out from there." Sam suggested, wondering if teachers coordinated when it came to homework, or if they were going by a plan.

"Dude, if we have to put off Disney World for this, I will be so furious." Dean snapped, before pulling out _Lord of the Flies_. After 30 minutes of quiet reading, Sam heard some sniffling. He looked around confused and saw Molly crying, looking at her book with shock and betrayal.

"Molls?" he asked, leaning over to see what was wrong. Suddenly, another copy of Lord of the Flies flew over his head and landed in the aisle, much to the shock of the people around him. Rose had thrown her book and was now whispering "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"What set them off?" Dean asked, before glancing at his book and having his jaw drop to his chest. "NO! HOW COULD THEY?" he shouted, before throwing his book in the same direction as Rose's book. "I REFUSE TO READ ANYMORE OF THAT BOOK!" Dean shouted again, before sitting down in a huff. "Give me the science book." he growled. Molly took out her Spanish book and Rose retrieved her math book. Sam sighed. He had known that Piggy died but had elected not to warn his cousins and brother. He now regretted that. After a moment he continued to make notes of all the symbols in _Lord of the Flies_.

"How can our teachers, in a good state of mind, assign us this much homework over a break and still expect it done by Monday?" Dean finally demanded. "I mean, we aren't the only family to leave right after school on Friday and not get back until late Sunday night."

"I think it is all a conspiracy to keep kids from realizing that we might not need some of this is the future." Rose whispered, looking around as if to make sure there were no spies around. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and cousin.

"Come on guys. I'm sure this homework is not a conspiracy by the teachers, or the government, or whatever. Let's just focus on our work, OK?" Sam begged, just hoping that they could finish all their work before their vacation. Unfortunately for Sam, the gears in his brain started turning in a different direction. "But Sammy," his mind whispered, "what if it **is** a conspiracy and you were brainwashed to think that this is a normal workload? What if they have inserted something into your mind that reads brain waves? What if they know you are onto them and they are already making plans to remove the problem that you have become?"

"Shut up!" Sam finally snapped out loud as he got frustrated.

"I didn't say anything." Dean immediately slipped into a defensive tone.

"Not you." Sammy growled.

"Did the school teachers get into your head?" Rose asked, looking horrified.

"No! Listen, there is no conspiracy. The workload is just because they want us to do well in school, or they have deadlines or something like that. Got it?" Sam asked looking at the others in exasperation. He then turned with a huff and started his science homework. Only two hours left of this stupid plane ride. He hoped he would make it out sane, or at least mostly sane. After twenty minutes of steady work, Dean seemed to get bored and started to speculate about the possibilities of a conspiracy. Sam closed his eyes and counted to twenty. He then bent down to grab his iPod and headphones. He allowed himself to get lost in his music.

After their week in Florida, the Nobles and Smiths were all back on a plane heading back home to Washington. After twenty minutes on the plane, they all started talking about homework again.

"Dean, what do you think the conspiracy is about?" Sam asked, after they all got settled. Dean's face lit up as he began his explanation. "Ok, so I think the government is using school, and all the extra homework, to keep us from discovering that all of our teachers are using us to unlock the keys needed for the perfect weapons to take over the world. You see they distract us with the homework, while the chip in our brain feeds off our energy, which is why we get so tired after school. The chip send recordings of what we think to a building where computers sift through the information, so they can find exactly what they need. We teenagers all have had psychopathic thoughts at some point or another. What if those thoughts were sent to us by the chips to make us think up solutions to their problems? Finally, when they gain all the information they need, they can cut out the chip and we will be forced to watch as the Government takes over the world. Our thoughts would have smoothed out all the wrinkles in the plan so it could go off without a hitch." Dean finished his explanation with a proud look on his face. Suddenly, their TVs turned on and they saw their English teacher, Tim Moriarty.

"Well, congratulations kids. You are the lucky ones who were able to outsmart the chips. Yes, Sam, your brother is correct. As babies, you all had chips inserted into your brains. The doctors who delivered you helped us with that part. After that it was easy. Feed off the unlimited creativity that young minds produce and use it to fix the issues in our plan for world domination. See, you four were supposed to be the true keys. We had been watching you closer than the other children. We thought that because Rose and Dean were creative, they would combine with their twins' book smarts to create the ultimate weapon. Your generation was only phase one. The next phase we'll be using your chipped minds to force you to become our soldiers. The chip will slowly take over your friend's minds to make them the perfect soldiers, obedient, loyal, and without free will. But since you have uncovered our treacherous plot, we have no choice but to remove the threat to our plans. How do you feel about crashing into the ground at 1000 miles per hour?" Moriarty gave them a truly psychotic smile and started laughing. "Enjoy the afterlife." At that moment both engines failed. Everyone on board started screaming as they hurtled toward certain death. Sam and Dean exchanged one final glance of pure fear, and then...

**THE END**


End file.
